1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of teaching devices, and more particularly to devices for enhancing the understanding of conic sections.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 155,726; 1,109,864; 3,665,610; 4,740,161 and 5,492,472, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse devices for teaching drafting and math skills.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device for teaching the application of conic section definitions with hands-on visual and interactive encounters.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for new and improved conic section activity boards and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.